


温润病弱的美人墨染

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [9]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Kudos: 17





	温润病弱的美人墨染

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！

正是春光明媚的时节，窗外的玉兰花骨朵开得一树一树的，成群的鸟儿在枝头嘁嘁喳喳地跳来跳去，压弯的嫩枝轻盈地左右摇摆，溅起几滴清亮的水滴，沾湿在微黄的窗纱上，好似沾上了泪珠的湘妃竹。

一个修长挺拔，着龙冠华服的意气风发的男子春风得意地踏过枝繁叶茂的花丛，惊起三三两两鸟鸣声声。

“真是满园春色啊。”北堂弈顺手折下一株盛开的玉兰，端在手心里细细赏玩。

那个人一定会喜欢的。

北堂弈缓缓推开久闭的雕花梨花木殿门，撩起进门隔风的厚重锦幛，一股清苦的药香旋即渗入鼻腔，清冷淡淡的苦涩气息，倒也真像那个人凝神沉思，眉头轻蹙的模样。

寝殿的正中放着一席宽广的软榻，榻上铺着厚实的棉絮和锦被，帐幔中隐隐约约能看见一个青年男子的轮廓，似是听见有人来，半倚在软榻上读书的青年赶紧藏了书卷，把身子裹进被里，阖上泛着桃色的双目闭目假寐。

北堂弈走进内殿，蹲坐在软榻边，指尖轻轻挽起榻上青年一绺青丝，顺在脸颊旁轻嗅。

榻上的青年依旧闭着双眼，似是感受到了身边人的气息，裹在厚被的身体绷得有些紧张，美玉似的面容上泛着病态的苍白，弧度优美的唇线上隐隐漾着红色，虽然显得虚弱，却丝毫遮掩不住病美人的绝色容颜。

“皇叔，别装了，朕知道你醒着。”

榻上的人儿睫毛微微颤了颤，没有反应。

真是不听话呢……

北堂弈宽宏地笑了笑，松开那缕嫩柳般的青丝，手指轻轻抚上青年的脸颊，拇指蹭蹭敏感的颈窝，唤道，“染染。”

还是没有回应。

“再不醒过来，朕可要对你不客气了。”北堂弈的手指滑到美人微敞的衣襟处，坏笑着勾了勾，指尖还别出心裁地在那颈窝处打了个旋。

手指冰凉的触感刺激到敏感肌理，北堂墨染打了个颤，慢慢睁开了眼睛，见是北堂弈，淡淡地把目光移开，看向幕布遮掩住的窗户。

“染染这么不愿意见到朕么？”北堂弈跨坐在榻边，将北堂墨染挽到自己怀里，怕他体弱着了风，特地又在他颈侧围了一圈狐裘，手却伸进北堂墨染身上单衣，不安分地抚着素色单衣下细腻肌肤。

北堂墨染挣扎了两下，北堂弈的手臂死死地将他箍住，指尖寻着那红缨，对着缨尖狠狠一拧，北堂墨染本就抱病已久，被他这么一折腾早已失了力气，呛咳了几身，身体不受控制地往下滑，北堂弈赶紧心疼地抱在怀里，抚着北堂墨染爹后背替他顺气，“染染既然生着病，就要乖乖听话，这般作弄自己，朕心甚痛啊！”

被他锁在怀里的北堂墨染怔怔地听着，忽而冷笑一声，“作弄自己？”似是动了肺气，他以袖掩面，咳了几声，转向搂着他耳鬓厮磨的北堂奕，一绺散下的青丝落在脸侧，凄弱而美丽，“究竟是谁在作弄，皇上心里不明白吗？”

北堂弈一怔，旋即笑道，“染染这是生朕的气啦？无妨，朕给染染赔罪！”伸手取过那枝方才折下的玉兰，摘下一朵最出俏的别在北堂墨染鬓边，将剩下的递到美人眼前，“染染你看，喜不喜欢？”

北堂墨染看也不看，将脸转到一边，伸手拔下鬓边的那朵玉兰，冷冷道：“拿走。”

“朕记得，染染最爱这玉兰了。”北堂弈握住北堂墨染的手，取过那朵玉兰，摊在手心细细赏玩，“这品玉兰在中原倒是常见，但在千里之外的海国却是千金难求，染染若是不多看会，只怕在海国可是没得看了。”

话音未落，北堂墨染的脸色霎时从苍白变成惨白，情急之下竟抓住了北堂弈的手腕，白玉般的十指惊悸地颤抖着，“你……你说什么？”

北堂弈居高临下地欣赏北堂墨染惊慌失措的模样，拨弄着手中玉兰花瓣，眼底流淌着留恋的旋波，“近日海国来了使者向朕请求联姻，朕寻思着海国气候炎热干燥，地广人稀，是个清净去处，倒也适合你养病，没准染染你这么冲冲喜，这病也就好了。”

“你……”北堂墨染气急交加，怒极之下竟是一耳光抡过去，“逆子！我是你的……咳咳……”

他本就卧病在床许久，这一掌自然也无甚力气，北堂弈轻而易举地捉住美人的手腕，欣赏着因动作导致睡衣衣袖滑下而露出的一截布满吻痕的藕臂，他将北堂墨染的手臂牵到面前，宠溺地亲了亲，慢慢把滑落的袖子捋回手腕处，再将北堂墨染的手臂小心地放回被中，“染染怎的这样冒失，若是惊了风，误了吉时可就不好了。”

“咳……咳……”北堂墨染伏在榻上，捂着胸口不断地咳嗽，似是动怒牵扯到了内伤，嘴角牵出一抹血丝，他缓了许久，似是想说什么，却一句话也说不出来；咳得眼泪都要溢出眼眶，惨白的脸颊泛起不正常缺氧的潮红，一头青丝散乱在清瘦的脊背上，如同一只受伤的白孔雀在梳理自己残缺淌血的翎羽。

“染染想说什么？”北堂弈顺着北堂墨染的姿势抱住他，轻轻拉下还在喘气的美人的衣领，撩开黑发，露出细长漂亮的鹤颈，“是想说染染是朕的皇叔吗？虽是隔了辈分，染染也只长朕两岁，不也照旧在朕身下辗转承欢？”

“你……咳！……放手！”北堂墨染脸红一阵白一阵，背德与乱伦的羞愧使他的尊严下意识地推拒北堂弈，他本是虚透了的人，那点挣扎自然是螳臂当车，北堂奕胳膊轻轻一揽，北堂墨染就被他锁在怀里，北堂墨染挣扎不得，最后反而是累出一身虚汗，气喘连连。

“染染的声音真好听，真是便宜了那海国公主。”北堂弈下巴倚在北堂墨染头顶，能清晰地闻见北堂墨染发丝间的清香；他濡慕地蹭了蹭北堂墨染泛着病态潮红的双颊，双手轻轻地将北堂墨染挪到软榻中央，呈趴伏的姿势，从领口缓缓拉下美人敞开的衣衫。

“不，不要……”随着衣物离体的凉意，北堂墨染被北堂弈以骑压的姿势缓缓进入，他伏在榻上，随着北堂弈剧烈的动作无助地喘息着，十指无力地抓住身下凌乱的床单，疼得弓起琴骨般漂亮的脊背，泪珠在澄澈的眼眶里直打转。

“病了这么久，不想染染的身子还是这么诱人。”北堂奕压在北堂墨染身上，五指穿插进身下人清香的发间微微拉拽，逼美人仰起上半身，露出胸前的两颗红缨；另一只手颇有技巧地揉搓着这两处可怜的小点，“不想染染这么快就把四指粗的药棍吃干净了，看来，还是朕的这灵根合染染小嘴儿的胃口。”

“你……放手……”北堂墨染清醒的知道自己正在被亲侄侮辱，久病虚弱的身子却又无力逃脱北堂弈的桎梏，“先皇要是知道……”

“先皇？”北堂奕诧异片刻，随即仰天长笑，仿佛北堂墨染口中提及的不是他贵为九五至尊的生父，而是一出荒诞无稽的悖伦喜剧，他猛然掀开北堂墨染下身蔽体的锦被——

入目是一条婴儿手臂粗的金色锁链，一端死死地锁在北堂墨染的脚踝上，一端则被钉在地板的砖缝内。

“朕记得，这条链子在十八岁时，就铐在染染身上了吧？”

北堂墨染仿佛被戳中了痛处一般，浑身惊恐地抖动起来。

十八岁……

当时还是水瓶座星主的北堂墨染是那一辈最小的孩子，年纪虽小却锋芒毕露，不仅长于兵法韬略，更兼擅长文墨书画，风雅端庄，翩翩如玉，是先皇最属意的继承人之一。

而这另外属意的继承人之一，就是北堂墨染的哥哥，北堂弈的父皇，北堂墨泽。

谁也没有想到，本以为这两位皇子之间会掀起一场血雨腥风的夺嫡之战，却以一次与猎户座作战的惨败而告终。

在那场同猎户座的战争中，北堂墨染不幸中了敌人的埋伏身受重伤，武功尽失，是北堂墨泽孤军一战独闯敌营，才将北堂墨染救回。

自然，北堂墨泽成了毫无争议的皇位继承人不久之后老皇帝驾鹤西去，北堂墨泽继位大统。

北堂墨染则被安置在这座宫室中，名为静养，实则幽禁。

竞争落败，成王败寇，北堂墨染早就预料到了自己的结局。

只是，他没想到的是，他的皇兄要的除了这江山，还有更多。

同样是一个春光明媚的日子，那天是北堂墨泽的继位大典，这位年轻的君王没有在大喜之日去和自己的后妃们共度春宵，脚却踏进了囚禁自己弟弟的宫殿。

北堂墨染和北堂墨泽是同父异母兄弟，北堂墨泽更多的是像父亲的刚烈英武，而北堂墨染就人如其名，恰似一幅泼墨山水染成的画卷，恣意豪迈不失文秀俊雅。

如今孱弱的弟弟更像一件易碎的瓷器，更越发想要人好好赏玩，在有限的时间里尽情一览他的美色。

北堂墨染蜷在专门为他备下的软榻里，惊恐地看着自己的长兄撕碎了自己蔽体的中衣。

几乎是毫不费力地，北堂墨泽占有了自己这位年纪快比自己小一个辈分的弟弟，北堂墨染被他捆住双手按在榻上，口中含着撕碎的衣衫，虚弱的身子被动地承受他的临幸。

北堂墨泽心满意足地离开那座宫殿时，北堂弈才悄悄从藏身的地方出现。

北堂墨染昏睡在榻上，眼角还挂着泪，刚刚破身的穴口淌着红白交加的浊液。

藏在暗处的北堂弈目睹了这一切，在自家父皇走后，他看着可怜的北堂墨染心生怜悯，便把人抱到怀里替他清洗，昏睡中的少年仍能感受到下身的疼痛，温顺软绵绵地伏在北堂弈的肩头，时不时发出一声痛苦的呻吟或是咳嗽。

北堂弈本以为，这是父亲私养的男宠娈童，后来才知道，这是自己的小皇叔，北堂墨染。

名分上是叔侄，实际上，北堂墨染也就比他长了两岁而已。

也许是遭到了报应，正值壮年的北堂墨泽即位才不过屈指可数的数载就病重垂危。

正在北堂墨泽缠绵病榻时，北堂弈效仿他父皇，占有了这位卧病不起的小皇叔。

他用一条黑布蒙住北堂墨染的双眼，缓缓脱下美人蔽体的狐裘，无比温柔地唤着“染染”，将无力反抗的北堂墨染搂进锦被。

北堂墨染被他操干得眼泪直流，孱弱的身躯抖得像一片秋风中的枯叶，却只是咬紧了唇，一句屈服的话也不说。

不知道身下这位惊惧颤抖的美人，当年意气风发之时是什么模样？

北堂弈想起父皇给北堂墨染强灌下的那些药，无一不是致人虚弱无力，久日昏睡的幻剂，却又以上好的补药吊着北堂墨染细如藕丝的性命，将这个可怜的人牢牢掌控在手中。

他明白，北堂墨染是水瓶座星主，父皇想得到北堂墨染独一无二的预知未来的能力，而与其采补双修，便是窃得功力的最好办法之一。

无论在榻上被兄长怎样想方设法凌辱，北堂墨染始终只有一句话：

“不属于你的，你永远得不到……咳咳……”

北堂弈当然比北堂墨泽清楚这一点。

要是北堂墨染真有那么神乎其神的预知能力，怎么就预知不到自己的命运呢？

也许当年，北堂墨染没有替父皇引开大军，现在坐在这把龙椅上的人就是他，而不是被父皇锁在殿中，当作娈童床侍亵玩。

由此可见，什么天命，都是瞎扯。

“染染现年二十有四，那公主与你年纪相仿，想必是极合适的。”北堂弈抚着身下人光裸的脊背，在美人绵密颤抖的身躯上印下一个个吻痕，“听说那公主是个生性泼辣的狠角色，必然能护染染周全。”

传八荒之外，东海之滨，有海国立于雪浪之上，出没于云波之间，其踪甚秘，所见者极稀。

海国距中原千里之遥，北堂墨染这一去便是与故土永别了。

“婚期定在下月月初，染染可得好好准备。”北堂弈抚着北堂墨染柔嫩的脸颊，顺手拈过那枝背北堂墨染嫌弃的玉兰，手腕微动，兰枝抽过美人光裸的脊背，娇嫩的肌肤立刻泛起红晕，落下一道道暧昧的红痕，“我们染染这么好看，下面这张嘴又能吃，定能迷得那公主神魂颠倒，不知道父皇这么干你时，是不是也是这么舒爽。”

“你……”北堂墨染伏在北堂弈身下，清瘦的身躯被对方有力的臂弯彻底压制，随着北堂弈的动作开合的幽处早已是水淋淋的一片，硕大的阳物九浅一深地冲撞在他的敏感处，北堂弈撩拨着他的情趣，配着哗哗作响的锁链晃动声，如同在调试一把上好的古琴。

北堂弈发出一声舒爽的低吼，尽数释放在北堂墨染体内。

北堂墨染伏在榻上，方才激烈的情事耗尽了他的体力，他连咳嗽的力气都没有了，蜷缩着身子低低地喘息，精液混着一缕红色从腿间的幽壑缓缓流出，许是内伤又发作了些许，北堂墨染口中涌起一股腥甜，心里却苦涩无比。

“侄儿这便走了，皇叔好好养病。”北堂弈穿好衣服，将北堂墨染用锦被裹好，“皇叔下个月就要成亲，这身子可不能让人看了去。”

北堂墨染看着北堂弈离去许久，一直紧握着被单的手才缓缓松开，他脱力地瘫软在床上，微微一挪动身子，北堂弈留在他体内的精液就源源不断地往外涌。

地板上孤零零地躺着那株已经被蹂躏得破败的玉兰，北堂墨染眉心一酸，落下泪来。

“殿下，殿下！”苏寻仙瞅准时机跑进来，看着伏在榻上流泪的北堂墨染，心口顿时一阵剧痛。

那个温润如玉，意气风发的青年王爷本来不该是这样卧病在床，雌伏在他人身下任人玩弄。

“咳……我不碍事……”北堂墨染强抬起眼睫，强颜欢笑地看了看这位昔年旧友。

“王爷，要是……要是当年您不……也许就不会……”苏寻仙给北堂墨染裹好锦被，默默打量着眼前虚弱的人儿，王爷好像又清瘦了，容貌依旧清秀漂亮，面色却是失常的病态的苍白，两片好看的薄唇颜色极浅，泛着淡淡的粉红色，如同微微褪色的瓷彩，无助而脆弱。

“王爷，实不相瞒，在下已经做足准备，只要王爷愿意，在下愿助王爷逃出牢笼！”

北堂墨染微微摇了摇头，光风霁月的面容上浮现一丝惨笑，“不必了。是我自己自作自受，这是墨染该受的……”

“可惜我空有预知未来的能力，却不能预知自己的命运，这星主，当的真是好没意思……咳咳……”北堂墨染闭上双眼，任由两行清泪滑落。

和亲的日子几乎是一瞬就到，宫人服侍北堂墨染洗了身子，换上礼服，由宫人小心用软榻抬着，出了久闭已久的殿门。

还正是春光咋暖的时节，春日的清风时不时夹杂着点冬日料峭的微凉，掠过玉兰盛开的枝头。

玉兰喜光耐寒，可露地越冬，在气候温暖的南境十二月至次年一月都可开花。

卧在软榻上的北堂墨染微微侧头，看着身边的景色一点点远去，心中酸涩。

不知在远方的海国，是否还能见到这般繁花盛开。

从黄道国去海国需乘船过海，旅途颠簸，担心北堂墨染这样孱弱的身体经不住凛冽的海风，船舱皆用厚重的锦幛围成密不透风的屏障，床褥上铺了一层又一层，只怕把颠簸的海浪这病美人摇散了。

皇帝自然是依依惜别体贴不已，为了照顾这位小皇叔羸弱的身体几乎免了一切繁文缛节，甚至亲临到北堂墨染栖身的船舱送别。

真是叔侄情深。

“也不知道陛下怎么想的，居然宸王去和亲！宸王可是他的小叔叔！”

“是呀，宸王可是先帝那一辈最小的皇子，若是太皇太后（注：北堂奕的外婆奶奶那辈的，北堂墨染妈妈辈的）九泉之下有知……”

“也不看看，昔日夺嫡之战，除了已经驾鹤西去的先帝，也就只剩这位宸王殿下还在了，又是太上皇钦点的辅政亲王，手握兵权，一人之下万人之上，先帝在世尚且忌惮他三分，皇上现在逮着时机能不斩草除根吗？”

“先皇仁慈，只是将这位宸王夺权囚禁，眼下这位皇上可才真是手段硬的角色……”

“嘘……勿谈国事，勿谈国事……”

北堂墨染卧在狭小的船舱内，新涂的木漆散发出新鲜喜庆的气息，他裹了好几层锦被，盖了狐裘，微凉的寒气还是透过厚实的帐幔一缕一缕地渗透进来。

北堂墨染打了个寒噤，从被中伸出一截水葱似的指尖，把锦被裹得更紧了些。

谁知这帝王家的情谊，甚至还不如这一床厚被暖心。

被褥很厚，拽起来有些费劲，耗费了北堂墨染不少气力。

北堂墨染蜷在裹好的被褥里微微喘气，他本是身体虚透了的人，稍一运动，就会出虚汗。

北堂墨染把脸埋在盖到脸颊的被子里，闭上双眼稍作休息，后穴中的玉势因为这一移动挪动了些，牵动腰上细碎银链哗哗作响。

被子很温暖，很亲切，能捂的人从头到脚都暖融融的。

即使这样，凛冽的寒意还是存在；这种彻骨的寒是从心底缓慢侵蚀的，就像破漆的铁器，纵然外壳还维持着大体的美丽无缺，底子却早已不知不觉蚀透了。

——“传令下去，猎户座那帮贼寇手段阴狠，宸王殿下伤重武功尽失，务必杀尽这帮狗贼，为宸王殿下报仇！”

——“是！杀尽狗贼！为宸王殿下报仇！”

——“大殿下，宸王殿下明明……”

——“你只需要知道，宸王殿下伤重，武功尽失就行了！身为太医院院首，什么该说，什么不该说，不需要本王提醒你吧？”

“行船——”

“才智精明志自高，生于末世运偏消，清明涕送江边望，千里东风一梦遥。”

北堂墨染从今以后，哺育他长大的的黄道国只是记忆中的一片净土。

黄道国周边的海域一贯不甚平静，乌黑的云浪在天边嚣张地翻腾，闪电肆意地在云端穿行，释放出炫目的白光，一场激烈的暴风雨顷刻之间就要降临人世，裹挟着狂风骤雨，咆哮着降下灾劫。

北堂墨染静静地卧在榻上，侧耳细听舱外的动静。

他的心里有些不安。

“王爷，旅途劳累，您闭上眼睛歇一歇吧。”北堂墨染的贴身侍女菲菲端了热烘烘的手炉进来，小心地揭开北堂墨染厚被地一角，把暖和的手炉推进被窝，再把已经变凉的手炉换出来。

北堂墨染轻轻摇了摇头，“我不困。”昏黄的灯光照耀在他的脸上，在面如冠玉的容颜上镀上一层柔亮的黄色，却依旧只是干净的清一色，没有一星半点的红润。

殿下的身子还是不好……脸上一点血色都没有……菲菲看在眼里，打心眼为北堂墨染揪心。

王爷身体这样弱，一路旅途颠簸……还要面对那不知脾性如何的公主……

王爷分明，根本无意那把龙椅的……

——“对，对不起！奴婢不小心冲撞了您！还请贵人恕罪！”

糟了糟了！这水逆的倒霉茬儿又来了！竟然冲撞了贵人，这下惨了！被掌事嬷嬷打骂事小，掉脑袋事大啊！彼时还是个末等宫女的菲菲束手无措地跪在原地，嘴唇咬得发白，双手紧张地绞着裙裾。

——“你没事吧？”竟是一个清朗的声音，随着声音，还伸出一只白净的手。

好温柔的声音啊……

菲菲壮着胆子，偷偷抬起眼皮，瞟了一眼。

目光刚刚落在这个人的身上，菲菲瞬间就移不开眼了——

入目是一件深蓝的儒雅长袍，雪白的玉兰花绚烂怒放，轻灵的花瓣如同飞雪，星星点点缀在蓝色的海洋里，如同繁星闪烁的夜空，静谧而美好，衣摆上的羽纱随风轻动，仿佛仙子下凡，凌然尘上。

蓝色华服修饰出一个少年俊朗修长的身姿，黑瀑似的青丝随性地挽了个髻，别上一枝盛开的玉兰花造型的银簪。一张清秀漂亮的面容更胜玉兰鲜妍几分，秀美星眸，意气风发，笑意浅浅，温润如玉。

世上竟然有如此好看的少年郎！

菲菲怔怔地呆在原地，目不转睛地盯着这位少年，半天没有回应。

“你……还好吗？”少年关切地看着菲菲，目光中有淡淡的担忧和歉意。

“啊……啊！我很好，没事没事！”菲菲一个激灵赶紧爬起来，手忙脚乱地拍自己身上的灰，“我洛菲菲皮糙肉厚……”

“你叫菲菲？”少年的目光在她身上停了一会。

“嗯。”洛菲非点点头，窘迫地把自己的一双劳作得堪称粗糙的双手往后藏，生怕玷污了这位仙人的眼睛。

“我叫北堂墨染，以后你就在我身边当差吧。”少年笑笑，轻摇手中折扇，沿着原路走了。

“北堂墨染……？”

洛菲非好一阵子才反应过来——

“天哪！那可是宸王殿下！当今圣上最喜爱的小儿子！”洛菲非捂着脸一脸尴尬，“那可是满宫宫人心目中公认的男神啊！自己居然冲撞了这尊菩萨！！！”

因为水逆的特质，洛菲非身上总是发生各种倒霉的事情，因此其他宫人都排挤她，让她做最累最脏的活，好在洛菲非生性大大咧咧心胸开阔，也不计较这些。

她调到宸王府后，不少人在背地议论她攀龙附凤，北堂墨染自然容不得这些事，一一平息了这些流言，还许诺以后会为洛菲非安排一个好归宿，感动不已的洛菲非从此对这位宸王殿下死心塌地，聪明伶俐的她很快就从末等宫女提拔为掌事姑姑，成了宸王的得力助手。

眼下宸王被迫和亲，洛菲非自然是义不容辞地自请随驾照顾。

“菲菲……”北堂墨染微微转过头，无奈而凄惨地笑了笑：“以前我许诺要给你安排一个好归宿，只怕，却是不能了……”

“王爷别这么说……”洛菲非别过头去，竭力忍住眼角的泪，“奴婢心甘情愿追随王爷，哪怕一辈子不嫁人不出宫，也伺候王爷！”

王爷……王爷真的太苦了……

“菲菲姑娘，老臣愧对王爷平日厚爱，无奈大殿下以老臣全家性命要挟，老臣无法，唯有一死谢罪，还请姑娘务必牢记老臣所言……”

“院首，您这是……”

“宸王殿下的武功其实……是大殿下授意……”

“啊？！”得知真相的洛菲非惊愕掩面。

大家都以为北堂墨染是伤重武功尽失，不想……

“老臣命数已矣，还请姑娘务必切记此事，否则……老臣死不得安啊！”

“启禀殿下，我们的人发现太医院院首私会了宸王的贴身宫女，该不会……”

“放心，为了宸王殿下，她绝不会说出去的，况且——”

“本殿的弟弟聪明如此，又怎会不知情呢？至于太医院院首，他作为院首，当然知道，应该怎么让自己消失，又不被人怀疑。”

翌日，太医院院首因试药时误服了有毒的药材，抢救无效当场殉职，大殿下痛心不已，念及侍奉宸王忠心耿耿，便代替卧病在床的宸王，大肆封赏了这位院首的家室。

院首留下的那个恐怖的秘密，洛菲非一直不敢告诉北堂墨染，她害怕，给了宸王一瞬而逝的希望，让他知道自己原本不必如此，能让这个可怜的人发疯。

其实，北堂墨染一直都知道。

他能怎么办呢？虽然不知道为什么北堂墨泽要留他一条命，如果揭露真相，早有全盘准备的北堂墨泽肯定只会给他死路一条。

成王败寇。

北堂墨泽囚他在殿内苟延残喘，日复一日的病痛和情事的双重折磨，他想自裁，可是次次都被拦下，一碗碗虚耗的汤药灌入腹中，沉疴缠身，他连手执利器引颈自绝的能力都没有。

“噼啪——”

“嘎啊——”一道惊雷破空而过，一只孤鹜的悲鸣旋即响起，它不知什么原因，独自迷失在这片云谲波诡的海域，显而易见地没能逃脱宿命到来的死期。

“！”

北堂墨染眼前的画面白驹过隙般一闪而过——

是一面残破染血的黄道国旗帜，宁死不屈地在已成断壁残垣的城墙上熊熊燃烧。背景原本是一片爽朗的月明无尘，偏偏将血污尽浇，战火的烟云映着血光焚红了半边天，照在摇摇欲坠的黄道国皇宫曾经最辉煌的殿宇上。

北堂墨染心头一痛。

这是……黄道国即将灭国的征兆吗？

虽然他武功尽失，作为水瓶座星主的预言能力亦被削弱大半，但时不时，他还是能透过眼前一闪而过的画面洞悉到未来某些不可告人的秘密。

随着他身体的病态，他所能看见的未来往往也会像噩耗的方面发展。

北堂墨染还卧在那座小小的宫殿里时，有一日突然梦见他的父皇。

那时他的身体还没有被药物摧残得如此虚弱，能看见的未来大多还是连贯的片段，少数甚至能以梦境的方式得知。

与平日父皇威严肃穆的形象不同，老迈的父皇一身常服颤颤巍巍地走到他的床边，他惊诧之余想要起来行礼，脚踝上的锁链哗啦作响，还未起身，便被父皇拦住，小心裹回温暖的被子里。

父皇像安抚一个幼童似的，慈爱地抚着北堂墨染苍白清瘦的脸颊，心疼道：“染儿，你受苦了……”

北堂墨染轻轻摇头，微微侧身蜷了蜷，就像一只伏在窝中的幼兔，依恋地享受亲人的爱抚，“为父皇分忧……咳咳……儿臣甘之如饴……咳咳。”

“好孩子。”周围燃着明亮暖黄的纸灯，父皇祥和的目光在北堂墨染身上流转，深深藏着不舍的眷恋：“父皇要走了，你一个人，要好好的。”

不详的预感在北堂墨染心头一闪，他刚欲追问，猝不及防从梦境跌回现实。

梦中的温暖还残存在快要凉透的锦被里，他仍是一人孤零零地蜷在囚禁他的昏暗殿宇内，后穴里塞着药棍，脚踝拖着的北堂墨泽为他量身定做的金链正随着他的挣动窸窣作响。

“殿下，您还好吗？”睡在外间的菲菲听见响动，急忙提着一盏小灯前来查看，见北堂墨染要起身，赶紧麻利地放下提灯，取过一旁的狐裘给北堂墨染裹上，“殿下小心些，莫要受了凉。”

“我无碍。”北堂墨染摇摇头，一双清亮的墨眸急切地望向菲菲，“父皇怎么样了？”

“皇上？皇上他……”洛菲菲一脸疑惑，仔细思索着关于这位与世隔绝的圣上的信息，还未等她开口，殿外便传来太监老鸦哀嚎般的报丧声：“——陛下驾崩了！”

一道惊雷在北堂墨染的脑海里炸开了。

“父皇……”梦中的情节记忆犹新，北堂墨染惊愕万分地呆了片晌，身子兀得向后一仰，栽在洛菲菲的怀里。

“殿下！殿下您怎么了！殿下！”

………

这一次要逝去的，是他的祖国吗？

北堂墨染从回忆中清醒过来，听着船舱外汹涌的波涛声，抑制不住的伤感潮水般涌上心头，下定了什么决心般，随手拽了件厚绒袍披上，强撑着起身，对着黄道国的方向重重地叩了三下头。

“殿下！你这是干什么！？”洛菲菲对北堂墨染的出格举动大惊失色，赶紧去扶。

这一系列剧烈的动作乱了气息，北堂墨染捂着胸口连连咳嗽，他咳得很急，声音却不大，接二连三的咳嗽仿佛涌上的海涛，一浪未完，又接一浪。

“殿下……殿下！”洛菲菲抚着北堂墨染的后背替他顺气，又是端水又是喂药，过了好一阵子，北堂墨染剧烈的咳嗽才渐渐平静下来。

真是不中用了。

北堂墨染舌尖舔舐着口中腥甜的气息，无可奈何地自嘲。

他如今都自身难保、前途未卜，国运如何，他也实在是无能为力了。

洛菲菲安置好北堂墨染，回头看了看安静休憩的王爷，握了握拳，独自一人走上甲板。

甲板在狂风暴雨的袭击之下早已变得湿滑不堪，一汪汪的海水如同章鱼的触须，随着船体的摇动东裹西挟。

洛菲菲一路扶着栏杆，顶着扑面而来的狂风和水汽，咬着牙竭力往船头走。

“菲菲姑娘！外边危险！回去吧！”值班的船工看见了这位倔强的女子，百忙之中好不容易抽出一瞬吆喝她快避雨。

风很大，雨很烈，天很黑，船体剧烈地摇动，洛菲菲寸步难行，中途滑倒了好几次，擦破的皮肤处，汗水混着血水和雨水淌成一道道溪流。

“殿下……只要穿越回去，拿到药……也许殿下就有救了……”

好不容易挪到了甲板正中央，洛菲菲双腿一软，扑通一声跪坐在甲板中央，闭上双眼开始祈求。

洛菲菲本来是一名医生，阴差阳错穿越到了黄道国，由于自带水逆的倒霉特性，一来就给卷入了蛇夫座风波，险些小命不保；当时还是那个意气风发的宸王的北堂墨染顶着被父皇禁足的责罚，替这些无辜的人求情，捡了一条命的洛菲菲便和其他人一起被罚到宫中做末等宫女。

船体剧烈摇晃着，洛菲菲跪都跪不稳，狼狈地摔倒，又狼狈地爬起来，天空还是远样的深沉的黑，没有一点奇迹发生的迹象。

“为什么……为什么我回不去啊！！！”洛菲菲望着丝毫不给情面的老天歇斯底里地捶胸顿足。

“殿下……殿下他救了我两次，我却什么都做不了！”

又是一个大浪打来，洛菲菲一个不稳，若不是她及时抓住了一根桅绳，险些就要滑进海中葬身鱼腹。

雨水冰针般打在洛菲菲的脸上，激起几分清明的神志，洛菲菲忽然就下定了决心，手指紧握成拳，仰面对天大喊：

“我愿用我的命去换殿下的命！老天爷你要是还在看！你就尽管把我的命收去吧！殿下，殿下他……实在太难了啊！”

也许老天爷真的听见了洛菲菲的诉求，虽然没有完全实现她的愿望，至少，这场风暴及时收住了它的锋芒，黑色的云层裂开一条窄缝，释放出太阳的一缕金光。

一路上直到抵达海国，这片神秘莫测的海洋都风平浪静，没有掀起多余的风波。

海国起源于海洋，人人会水，善于贸易和驯化海兽，还未到海国码头，远远能见一女子水袖婀娜，驭一匹玉蛟龙破浪腾云，姿态优雅地与蛟龙在天水间游弋穿梭。

“这里的人好厉害啊……”洛菲菲站在甲板上远远看见，禁不住啧啧称奇，与此同时又隐隐替北堂墨染担心：

殿下那样弱的身子……会不会受委屈？

因早知会了北堂墨染身体欠佳，从下船到进宫殿沿途都用结实的木料雕上鲜活的图案，饰以色彩鲜艳的帐幔组成避风的帐栏，从码头一路通向公主的居所。

北堂墨染已经换好了正红色的喜服，喜服的料子很厚实，层层叠叠包了好几层，加长的袖口和完全遮住脖颈的领口皆缝了绒边，看不见美人一星半点的细腻肌肤，霞披更是用了极为罕见的火狐皮毛和正红色的绒布，能裹得人暖融融的。

“王爷，外面风大，公主特意嘱咐，您小心些。”菲菲捧上一样物事，北堂墨染拿起一角看了看，是一幅红色的遮面，其上绣了一张奇异的眼睛图案，海浪和海鸟、海贝等变形抽象的纹饰交错环绕，是明显的海洋文明的产物。

这样精美漂亮的纹饰，黄道国内几乎不曾见过能与之媲美的，这远在海天之外的异域蛮族竟有这种发达的艺术水平，纵使北堂墨染饱读诗书，精通书画琴技，对此也惊讶不已。

早闻统领北方海豚座的海国非寻常异部，据说他们有不亚于黄道国的科技，艺术和文明甚至宗教崇拜体系，但由于路途遥远，所及之辈少之又少，很多信息皆是不可考的传说，以讹传讹，这个诞生于海洋的独特国度在黄道国百姓眼中逐渐就成了神秘惶恐，恐慌程度甚至超过了一直威胁黄道国的猎户座，海国被认为是拥有可怕力量的蛮子异族，人人谈之色变。

虽然不知道为什么海国千里迢迢派使者来求亲，如果自己死在这里，正好遂了北堂弈的心愿。

罢了，本来这副残破的身子也撑不了多久……无论在前方等待的是什么，他也没什么好怕的了。北堂墨染双手拿起遮面，仔细地把脸遮住，他咬了咬唇，手指碰了碰脸上的胭脂，希望苍白的面容能浮现一丝血色，别显出病弱的模样。

“王爷？”

北堂墨染点点头，示意菲菲扶他下船。

推开舱门的那一刻，北堂墨染下意识拢了拢狐裘的绒边，准备迎接一阵习以为常的凉风。

出人意料的是，迎面吹拂的是一阵带着薰沐香气的暖风，带动回廊上大大小小的黄铜挂铃，叮叮当当得好像起舞的少女脚上的银饰，悬挂的各色彩稠蒙络摇缀，参差披拂，宛若一只只身披彩羽的飞鸟，飞虹凌波直上遥远的天际，又似一群群斑斓的游鱼，绵延游向时空的尽头。

回廊的两边早有礼官列好队候着，在场皆是女子，见北堂墨染出来，为首的礼官用鸟鸣般的语言发出一声信号，众人皆是整整齐齐一礼，不同于黄道国的跪拜，而是有手按在胸前，平伸左手，颔首倾身，简洁而不失恭敬。

北堂墨染一时不知如何回礼，惊诧之余，一人发出一声迎驾似的高呼，诸人皆屏声静气，神色肃穆，恭敬而虔诚地颔首垂眸，仿佛在迎接神明的驾临。

曲风轻快自由的仙乐声袅袅传来，远远望见一大队人马神仙下凡般渐渐走来：数名身着蓝色红色轻纱，身姿曼妙的舞姬跳着胡旋舞，手腕脚腕银铃金链发出快乐的响声；衣着华丽的乐师们奏起伽倻琴竖琴西塔琴，接着便是手执羽扇，盘捧熏香的仪仗队，其中簇拥着一抬金架锦绸软轿，轿旁一女子骑着一匹高大白马，丰神俊朗，英气勃发，衣着最为华丽，一干人等皆向她顶礼膜拜，这便是公主了。

这公主生得褐发金瞳，眉眼深邃，五官立体，一头及腰微卷乌发梳了一圈发辫，其余的长发任由其自然倾泻，发辫间编着漂亮的金饰和贝壳、海星等，缀着软绸随风飘动；显出异域女子特有的野性的艳丽，妩媚亦不失英气和大方；她戴了装饰有海鸥、贝壳等元素的海洋风格金银饰品，颈上缀一串雪白珍珠众星捧月的夜萤石，手脚均戴着式样精美的金银器，身上着一件绣着精细的蓝绸海浪纹短款裙裤，服制样式与中原竟是有几分相似，与其不同的便是海国炎热多雨的季风气候所致，服装均为短款，样式比中原更加开放大胆，多为裙裤，露肩等，且材质多以透气的丝纱绢为主，其上装饰绣花均有鲜明的海洋崇拜特征，样式简洁装饰繁复，别有一番干练的精致。

“阿染可是害怕？怎么不下船？”公主的黄道语竟说得十分流利，灵动的金色猫瞳伶俐地打量着北堂墨染，鲜妍艳丽的脸上显出好奇喜爱的神色，与寻常黄道女子羞怯的模样截然相反。

呆了半天的北堂墨染这才回过神来，作揖道：“墨染失礼了。”

“这有什么失不失礼的？都是一家人了。”公主毫不在意地摆摆手，伸手就去拉北堂墨染，“走吧，咱们进宫完婚。”

“公主恕罪！王爷身子不好，急不得！”洛菲菲赶紧扶住北堂墨染，小心翼翼地把人扶下来。

北堂墨染脚刚刚挨地，等不及的公主便将他一把抱起，动作温柔地放在软轿上，随从即刻放下轿子三面挡风的幕布，公主亲自替北堂墨染裹上备好的绒毯，北堂墨染没有想到公主如此热情，一时有些无措，低声道了些“多谢公主”，瓷白的脸颊上飞起一抹红色。

在一旁目睹了全过程的洛菲菲目瞪口呆。

看得出来，这位公主对王爷十分喜爱，没准……王爷遇上了良人呢……

回廊仿佛连接两个完全不同的时空，一进一出，恍若隔世。

远远望去便是海国皇城的宫门，与黄道国雕栏玉砌，檐牙高啄的建筑不同，这里的建筑是明快简洁的浅色基调，墙体用纯净的白色涂成一片片雪原，半球状的屋顶则是海洋一般的深蓝色，上镶日月诸星，下绘云海沧波。轻薄的挂帘绘着镶蓝海浪纹样，海面上是一只圆睁的人眼，眼睛水灵灵的，妩媚动人，正向大海放射出万道光束，海鸥和鱼群迎光跃起，涌起的海浪环绕着眼睛为其护航，整个海面因此蓬荜生辉，波光粼粼，画面的最下方是几个挣扎扭曲的身影，是人和船模样的物事在光芒中逐渐化为乌有。

洛菲菲看了一眼，迅速把眼睛移开了。她不太明白这种画是什么意思，但隐隐约约觉得，这画让她有些不安。

送亲的队伍顺着宫道一路进了皇城，沿途经过大大小小的白色回廊和小楼，楼间栽着黄道国罕有的椰子树、橄榄树等，一条条蜿蜒的人工水道纵横密布，构成各异漂亮的水景，无数珍禽异兽在林间水间肆意嬉戏，自然开放，别有一番意趣。

到了举行仪式的正殿，司仪人员解开轿帘，公主扶了北堂墨染下轿，携他走上王座所在的高台，面向大海日出的方向，接受子民的朝拜。

公主牵起北堂墨染的手，双手举过头顶，高台下的百姓一齐附身，虔诚地向他们所信仰的神明化身附身下拜，在王权与神权的统一下，统治阶级拥有绝对的权威，生杀予夺，祭祀占卜，用兵征伐，皆在一人。

负责婚礼的祭司高声朗诵了几句圣词，是不是向绘着鱼纹的火盆里焚烧些奇异的物件。

洛菲菲悄悄看了看，那祭司扔了一些植物的果实和茎叶，估计是香料用，还扔了一些造型奇特的物件，不知做什么用。

洛菲菲悄悄打量了一下现场，奇怪地发现，除了王爷，在场没有看见其他男性，所有的乐师，舞姬，礼官等人皆是清一色的女子。

焚烧完毕所有的祭器，祭司的祝词也念完了，便有人捧上一对海贝，珍珠，鲜花等组成的头饰。

公主取过一个，替北堂墨染戴上，自己戴上另外一个，随后示意北堂墨染右手按在胸口处，两人站定后，祭司率人撒下鲜花和香叶表示祝福，百姓又是一阵高呼，争相捡拾花叶，对着台上二人连连磕头，正式的婚仪就算是完成了。

鼓点阵阵，载歌载舞，伴随着伽倻琴悦耳的灵乐，舞女们跳起灵动曼妙的舞步。

公主看在兴头上，脱了外袍，一个闪身跃下高台，扯下一匹蓝绸，足尖轻点，如同飞燕凌波，落在人群前方；腰身轻摆，随乐而动，跳起曼妙而神秘的舞蹈。她时而作引弓射箭状，时而作游弋潜翔状，时而与海浪搏击，动作似乎是在模拟出海狩猎的场景，满身的银饰叮叮当当，蓝色的水绸随风起舞，似细碎的海浪涌上沙滩的欢快。

一阵凉风吹过，北堂墨染拢了拢身上的外袍，心想：“这一定是位了不得的女子。”

一曲终了，公主跳得兴起，轻轻一跃跳上高台，把还愣在座位上的北堂墨染打横抱起，一闪身就消失了。

乐师和舞姬见此，知道公主要干正事了，都颇为默契地收了乐舞，各自退下了。

洛菲菲一个激灵，赶紧追着公主的身影去了寝宫的方向。

公主身姿矫捷，健步如飞，洛菲菲唯恐北堂墨染身体受不了，一路小跑跟在后面。

公主一路把北堂墨染抱到寝宫门口，亲了亲北堂墨染的额头，正要抬脚迈进寝殿，跑得上气不接下气的洛菲菲赶紧扑通一声跪下，唤道:“公主殿下，请留步！”

“噢？”公主一脸诧异地回头，看着这个跪在地上的宫女，脸色明显有些不悦。

洛菲菲本来对这位陌生而又高贵的公主有几分畏惮，一时情急之下也不知道该如何说起，只能连连磕头央求：“王爷身体欠佳，还请公主……怜惜王爷！”

公主深深地看了洛菲菲一眼，神色缓和些许，“知道了。”抱着北堂墨染就进了屋。

“多谢公主！多谢公主！”洛菲菲跪在地上连连叩头。

希望这位公主能好好待王爷……

公主把北堂墨染放在床上，戴满银饰的双手急不可耐地开始褪去衣物。

褪下满身的银饰，公主解下华服，露出健美的臂膀和常年在外活动而晒成小麦色的肌肤。

北堂墨染垂下眼睫，苍白修长的食指伸向自己的衣服系带。

海国白天气候炎热，傍晚陆地气温却要低些，北堂墨染脱到中衣时，公主拉过被子，一把将美人儿裹住。

北堂墨染诧异的一刹那已经被推倒在床上，初见时精明灵秀的公主仿佛变了一个人，如同一只发情的雌兽，疯狂地亲吻着他的脸颊和唇瓣。

这一举动勾起了北堂墨染不堪的回忆——北堂墨泽将身体虚弱的他压在军营的榻上，嚣张而疯狂的唇在他好看的脖颈上烙下一个个艳丽的印记。

他试图反抗，被药物废去武功的双手却毫无力气，脉息紊乱的丹田一阵抽搐的剧痛，北堂墨泽将他的双手摁在头顶，一手撕开他被伤处渗出的血染红的寝衣，在军营狭小脏污的病床上强占了他，初次承欢的后庭流出的鲜血混着血污，一滴一滴地落在凌乱的床单上。

“公主，请别……”北堂墨染难受地仰起头，想要推拒公主的热情，他想推开公主，又怕敞了风着凉，这拒绝的姿势也就十分的含蓄，颇带有几分欲拒还迎，半推半就的意思，更是挑起了对方发泄的欲望；虚软无力的双手被小心地按在床上，随着寝衣的系带被扯开，裹在锦被下的身体一点点的裸露出来，现出修长纤细的双腿和引起无限遐想的隐秘地带。

公主似是很喜爱北堂墨染的身子，叼着那小巧漂亮的耳垂细细舔弄，抚上胸膛裸露的光洁肌肤，爱意深沉地含住美人胸前红缨吸吮，灵巧的手指时不时描摹美人优美的腰肢曲线，安抚绵密颤抖的腿根和穴口。公主很会调情，北堂墨染很快便被撩拨得软了身子，在她手中如同一块温软的美玉，被盘玩得色泽诱人，水润无比，细碎的反抗被颇有技巧的攻势轻而易举地化解；几乎是自然而然地被公主掰开了双腿占有，清瘦的身躯随着公主激烈的动作起起伏伏，因羞涩而呡紧的双唇时不时溢出一声带倦意的低喘；公主知他体弱易乏，便用那厚被裹了软成一滩春水的人儿，让他舒服躺平，轻轻掰开美人的双腿，手指穿过潮湿的鬓发，吻着美人好看的眼睫和脸颊安抚。北堂墨染的确是生得极美，水灵灵得犹如一枝玉兰，在情欲的刺激下，苍白的脸颊上染上一缕诱人的绯红，一双美眸蕴满受了欺负的清泪，通红的眼角让人想起蜷在掌心渴求主人爱抚的白兔，情不自禁地心生怜惜这位弱柳扶风，质若幽兰的病美人。

洛菲菲在门外跪守了一夜，等到第二天破晓之时，才等到一身齐整衣裳的公主走出寝殿的门。

公主看了几眼强忍着双膝的酸痛跪在一旁的洛菲菲，皱了皱眉，到底没说什么，径自走了。

洛菲菲松了一口气，赶紧跑进寝殿，一眼就看见了罗帐半掩的床榻。

“王爷！王爷！”洛菲菲赶紧冲上前去，刚刚掀起帐幔，眼角一下子就红了。

北堂墨染不知昨夜是什么时候被折腾昏过去的，清瘦的身躯蜷在厚厚的锦被里，桃色的眼角还挂着泪，脸颊上泛着不正常的酡红，寝衣敞开的领口赫然露出印着大片吻痕的肌肤，洛菲菲刚要帮他拢上领子，手指触及北堂墨染的身子，顿觉热度不太正常，再仔细一看，北堂墨染在微微地发抖，一摸额头，烫的吓人。

“王爷，王爷？”洛菲菲吓坏了，试着去唤北堂墨染，北堂墨染本就体弱，昨夜又承恩受累，加上清洗不及时，这一发烧自然病得严重，无论洛菲菲怎么呼唤，竟是昏睡不醒，人事不知。

洛菲菲又急又怕，吓得半死，赶紧去禀报公主，请医官诊了脉象开了药方，煨上药炉煎好，一勺一勺喂了北堂墨染喝了，见北堂墨染的脸色稍稍好转，洛菲菲才放心些许。

洛菲菲怕北堂墨染有什么不对，干脆搬了把椅子，一边煎药，一边守着昏睡的北堂墨染。几名身穿宫装制服的女子突然走进来，手上还端着几个托盘，洛菲菲立刻警觉地站起来，把北堂墨染护在身后，厉声问道：“干什么？”

为首的女官威严答道，语气中怀着一丝傲慢的尊荣：“臣是公主的贴身女官，奉公主的指令前来。”她转过身，手指了指其中一个托盘，看了看榻上的北堂墨染，“这颗药还请姑娘伺候驸马服下。”

“做什么？”洛菲菲怀疑地看着那颗黑沉沉的药丸，心头闪过一丝不详的预感，她虽然天性纯真善良，但对宫闱阴私之事也并非一无所知，眼下见这女官来得蹊跷，更是心中生疑，虽然在这人生地不熟的地方，她心里也害怕得不行，可是为了王爷，气势上却绝不能输：“这可是黄道国的王爷！你们想干什么！”

女官颇为不屑地看了北堂墨染一眼，“王爷又如何？姑娘怕是不知道吧，在我们这，女为尊，男为卑，传宗接代的任务，自然也就交给这些低贱的男人了。”

“？！”洛菲菲差点惊掉下巴，要知道，在黄道国，大家可都习惯了男人占据大多数统治阶级的位置，“女人生孩子天经地义”的道理早已在人们的脑海里成为根深蒂固，理所当然的公理，不想在这相隔几万光年的海豚座海国，竟是这样一个男女尊卑颠倒的国度！

怪不得从她和北堂墨染来到这里之后，一路上见到的都只有女子……

“海国子民世代皆以女子为尊，就连海豚座星主也无法奈何，只得划出这块地方，委派他的嫡亲妹妹，也就是公主殿下来管辖。既然驸马已经是公主的人，这条规矩自然也是破不得的。何况，这也是公主亲自吩咐的。”

洛菲菲回身看了看榻上，心里一阵阵地难过，王爷这样好的人，命却这样苦，被废了武功后先后被哥哥和侄子凌辱，玩够了就送来和亲，还要屈辱地为公主生儿育女……

“公主这般吩咐可是恩宠哪，要知道，这孩子可不是说有就有的，后宫里好多男人盼星星盼月亮，这药还盼不上呢！”那女官挑了挑眉，大有点洛菲菲不知好歹的意思。

洛菲菲攥紧了拳，但她没有办法，只能去扶北堂墨染。北堂墨染软软地靠在她的怀里，清秀的面容红红的，睡得很温顺，也很安详，洛菲菲小心地抬起北堂墨染伸出被子的手腕，帮他掖回锦被里裹好。那皓腕细得藕节似的，洛菲菲的手都能握成一圈，沾着昨夜承欢的桃色印记，虚弱轻飘飘得没有力气，仿佛是一个脆弱的纸人。

洛菲菲为北堂墨染顺了顺发，让北堂墨染舒服地卧在自己怀里，拿过那颗药丸，小心翼翼地喂到北堂墨染口中，又喂了些清水，抚着北堂墨染的后背为他顺气。北堂墨染很乖，顺从地咽下了那颗药丸，沉睡的脸上依旧是安详的表情，仿佛吞下的只是平常喝惯的苦汤，亦或，这颗不那么苦涩的药丸对他来说已是恩赐。

洛菲菲心疼地把北堂墨染轻轻扶着躺好，替他掖好每一处被角，转身见女官还没有要离开的意思，心下不悦，秀眉蹙起，语气生硬地问道：“这位大人，请问还有什么事吗？”

女官还是那副不愠不火的傲慢态度：“这是公主赐给驸马的，还请姑娘替驸马戴上。”

盘中是一枚小小的银质脚环，装饰着贝壳，珍珠和宝石，极其精美，还缀了一串小铃铛。

洛菲菲拿起来一看，小铃铛立刻发出叮叮当当的欢快响声，她不解地皱了皱眉：“这是什么？”

“公主吩咐了，因为驸马身子弱，按理要带的锁具链铐一概免了，只不过，象征性的饰物还是要有的。”

洛菲菲咬紧了唇，气得嘴唇直哆嗦。  
这是把王爷当成了什么？当作一个随意亵玩的宠物吗？还要戴上哗啦作响的饰物炫耀！怎能……怎能……

但她毫无办法，在这陌生而彪悍的国度里，任何的反抗都显得如此微不足道。洛菲菲只能抬起北堂墨染纤细的脚踝，让那毒蛇一般的脚环缠在北堂墨染身上，看着女官用钥匙锁上这只精致的镣铐。

洛菲菲忍着眼泪，托着北堂墨染的脚踝轻柔地放回被子里，微微一动，那串银铃便发出响亮的笑声。

以后北堂墨染只要一走动，叮叮当当的声音就会如影随形地响起，时时刻刻提醒着他作为和亲人质的屈辱身份。

黄道国已经放弃了这位作为礼物送出的王爷，北堂墨染身子这样孱弱，又戴这枚聒噪的脚环，自然是不可能逃走，只能一辈子雌伏人下，也许还得抱着孩子，在离故土千里之遥的陌生国度，守望着远方遥不可及的故国。

女官见任务完成，也不再搭理洛菲菲，道了声告退便去向公主复命了。

洛菲菲站在原地，愣了半晌，终是跌坐在地 伏在北堂墨染的床边大哭起来。

她好恨！她恨心狠手辣北堂弈，恨愚昧传统的黄道国，恨这位彪悍野蛮的公主，更恨什么都不能做的自己！明明自己是与北堂奕平级的黄道星主之一—蛇夫座星主，却什么都做不了！只能不断地给周围的人带来麻烦！

北堂墨染的一阵咳嗽打断了洛菲菲的哭泣，她赶紧胡乱抹了抹眼睛，麻利地倒了一杯水，准备喂给北堂墨染。

北堂墨染睫毛颤了颤，竟睁开了眼睛，苏醒过来。一眼就看见了还哭得梨花带雨的洛菲菲，他忍着难受，强露出一丝笑来，用虚弱的声音打趣道：“怎么了，菲菲？谁欺负你了？”

“没什么……”洛菲菲的声音里还带着细微的抽噎声，“奴婢只是见王爷您醒了，太高兴了……”

“傻姑娘。”北堂墨染微笑着摇了摇头，似是在笑话洛菲菲的幼稚，刚一移动，脚环就发出叮当的响声。

意料之外，北堂墨染只是怔了怔，脸上的表情并没有过多的波澜，只是用略带忧伤的声音说道：“菲菲，帮我束发吧。”

洛菲菲见此，又是一阵心疼，她怕自己失态惹得王爷难过，赶紧转过身去胡乱抹了抹脸，强颜欢笑道：“是，奴婢去拿王爷最喜欢的那支玉兰花簪。”

就这么一小会，等洛菲菲回来的时候，高烧未退的北堂墨染靠着床边，又陷入了昏睡。

束发看来是不必了。

洛菲菲攥着簪子，心口一阵一阵地抽搐剧痛起来。

王爷已经多久没有束发，别上那支漂亮的簪子，穿着那件玉树临风的蓝色玉兰纱袍，手握一把幽兰折扇，意气风发地指点江山，挥斥方遒了？

有的只是缠绵病榻，丹药苦汤，阴暗狭小的囚笼和一根婴孩手臂粗的锁链，生生地幽禁了北堂墨染数年的时光，玉兰未开便已折损，这个原本温润清逸的美人就这样跌落云端，陷入泥泞，任人糟践。

洛菲菲死死地攥着，手心渗出的鲜血染红了盛放的玉兰也毫不察觉。

王爷保护了她那么多次，现在 该她保护王爷了。

后记

后来，黄道国被猎户座所灭，皇族中只有和亲海豚座的北堂墨染幸免于难，北堂墨染极受公主宠爱，为公主诞下了很多子嗣。洛菲菲通过不懈努力觉醒了自己蛇夫座星主的强大能力，被提拔为女官，她的治愈能力在海豚座和猎户座的战争中发挥了至关重要的作用。北堂墨染终于在海豚座击败猎户座，接手黄道国的领土后重新回到了故国。


End file.
